T.G.I.T
T.G.I.T(Thank Goodness its Tennyson) is the first #27/Ben 10 special Debuts Ben Tennyson Max Tennyson Rook Blonko Gwen Tennyson Keven Leven Dr.Animo(Ben 10) Ultra Malware Synopsis MJ must enlist the help of Ben Tennyson and his team to defeat Dr. Animo and Ultra Malware Plot The special begins with MJ,Dom and Justin hot on the trail of a DNAlien,meanwhile Armodrillo,Rook and Max are also chasing the DNAlien,MJ turns into Armodrillo and turns the corner as the two Armodrillos run into each other.They stare at each other as Azmuth appears on their matrix radios.He instructs them to transformation back to normal.The other introduces himself as Ben Tennyson.MJ and Ben shake hands and introduces their teams,but Ben notices Rook isn't there and neither is Dom.They come back with a DNAlien and a Highbreed Officer.Max summons a plumber ship to take them away and Ben introduces Kevin and Gwen.Suddenly Sunder appears to steal the Omnitrix as Ben transforms into NRG.MJ turns into Swampfire and the duo defeats Sunder.Later, Dr Animo is scolding Sunder,claiming he didn't lure Ben's Team to this dimention for nothing and sends him out again.Meanwhile, Humongosaur is giving the gang a ride as Sunder attacks them again.MJ is setting down the Smoothies as he sees Sunder and he turns promptly into Spidermonkey.Spidermonkey wraps up Sunder while Humongosaur distracts him.Spidermonkey then threatens Sunder and the journey begins.Ben,Gwen,Kevin and Rook soon realise that Dr. Animo had lured them to an alternate dimention.When the gang reaches Animo's lab, they are ambushed as Sunder broke free.Ben transforms into Way Big and fails to stop him,and the lab begins to crumble.Everyone except MJ get out.The gang sifts through the rubble and they all blame Ben, but then see that Goop had recaptured Sunder and got out safley.As Max takes Sunder to the local Plumber base,Dr Animo appears and says that Ben could never defeat him.Ben attempts to turn into Eatle but turns into Grey Matter and climbs up MJ's shoulder.MJ claims that Animo couldn't beat him and turns into Way Big.Way Big battles a new Ultra Malware who absorbs him.Malware thinks he destroyed him and the gang tells Ben to do something.Ben transforms into a new alien,Buzzshock.Ben shocks Malware but fails to defeat him.When all hope seems to be lost an enourmous vine comes out of Malware and Wildvine slides down.Malware, incredibly angry,stopms Wildvine.MJ turns into Terraspin and blows Ultra Malware away.Dr. Animo is also taken into custody.Ben explains that when he battled Malware before,he used Feedback.MJ agrees and they go after Malware.Fasttrack carries the gang in a wagon.Once they find Ultra Malware,Fasttrack turns back to normal.Ben turns into Frankenstrike and tries to take him down,as MJ's Ultimatrix malfunctions,he turns into Chamalien.Chamalien attempts a sneak attack as the gang distracts Malware.Chamalien is sensed by Malware and defeated.Soon Azmuth shows up with a Helix.He says there is more than enough energy for the two Feedback's to destroy Ultra Malware.MJ and Ben exchange hands and sync Omnitrix and Ultimatrix.The duo plug into the Helix as Feedback and then connect to each other.Malware fires his Photon Cannon as the Feedbacks unleash their energy.As the smoke clears all that remains of Malware is a Photon cannon and a stone stature.Ben and MJ high five.Ben grabes the Photon cannon as a dimentional portal appears.Gwen,Rook,Max,Kevin,and Animo enter the portal.Ben and MJ look at each other and then MJ says,"Let's do this again someday."As Ben enters the dimentional portal,the gang waves at MJ and MJ waves back.As the Ultimatrix times out.MJ says he still has Smoothie money and he'll go with Azmuth,Dom and Justin to Mr. Smoothie.The episode ends as Ben is opening a dimentional portal and throws the Tenn-Speed in.MJ is later seen talikng to Ben via a dimentional communicator on the Tenn-Speed. Major Events Ben Tennyson makes his debut Rook Blonko,Max Tennyson,Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin make their debuts Buzzshock,Frankenstrke,Chamalien,Goop,Swampfie and Fasttrack make their Ultimate alien debuts Omnitrix Alien Debuts(by Ben) Buzzshock Frankenstrike Ultimatrix Alien Debuts(by MJ) Chamalien Goop Swampfire Fasttrack Characters MJ Smyth Ben Tennyson(first appearence) Rook Blonko(first Appearence) Max Tennyson(first appearence) Gwen Tennyson(first appearence) Kevin Levin(first appearence) Dom Palella Justin Nelson Weegee Knox Villians Sunder DNAlien Highbreed Dr. Animo Ultra Malware(first appearence) Aliens Used(by Ben) Armodrillo NRG Humongosaur Way Big Grey Matter(accedental transformation selected alien was Eatle) Buzzshock Frankenstrike Feedback Aliens Used(By MJ) Armodrillo Swampfire(first reappearence) Spidermonkey Goop(first reappearence) Way Big Wildvine Terraspin Fasttrack(first reappearence) Chamalien(first appearence) Feedback Errors When the two Feedbacks attatch to each other,the next scene they are seperated Trivia This is the first time that MJ met Ben Tennyson Chamalien's debut